A Place to Belong
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: Based off Cordria's Star Shot #90. Two Danny's two worlds. One place to belong. Full summary inside.
1. A World Tipped on its Head

Okay first off the sumary is on the bottom of the page to explain what i plan on doing in this story. Second this first chapter belongs to Cordria. It is her star shot #90. So the first chapter has the story's first name. But I changed it to fit what my idea for the story was and how the plot and such realated to it.

Third of all My story brother will be on hold because i need to rewrite it. All of it. The first and the 2 yes 2 squels to it. I have to go back and do some major editting and change alot. I found a major problem in the first story plot that needs to be fixed so no the story so far didnt go in enough for you to see the problem i found.

Okay enough of my rambling and on to a story inspired by Cordria's Star Shot #90.

**A Place to Belong**

_**Chapter 1 -A World Tipped on its Head**_

_Danny trotted down the street with a long-suffering sigh, his eyes fixed on the school and his breath rasping in his throat. He was, once again, late for school. "Stupid alarm clock," he muttered under his breath as he picked up the pace. He didn't enjoy_ school - far from it, infact - but he didn't want to be late.

"Need a lift?"

Covering his anxious flinch at the unexpected voice, Danny glanced over his shoulder when Sam melted into view. She was in her ghost form, hovering at about eye level, her glowing violet eyes sparkling with dark humor. "No," Danny said as he tried to get his tiring legs to pick up the pace. He breathed a small sigh of relief that it was Sam that found him rather than Tucker. He knew that she – unlike Tucker – wouldn't flaunt those annoying ghost powers by picking him up and carrying him to school against his will.

Sam blinked at him for a moment, hesitating and letting him get a few dozen feet ahead of her, before she nodded and drifted towards the ground. As her feet touched the ground, a swirl of supernatural energy blazed around her. She ran a hand through her black, now-human hair, straightened her clothes, and then sprinted to catch up to her best friend.

"You're going to be late for school," Danny panted, suppressing a grin as she pulled even with him.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I can outrun you any day of the week."

Danny rolled his eyes and fought down the retort that was on his lips. If Sam chose to run next to him and be late to school because of it… who was he to argue? He just sent her a lopsided, totally human grin and tried to keep up.

They _almost_ made it. Danny skidded to a crashing halt in front of his locker, whirling the combination lock, just as the bell rang to signal the fact that he was officially late for his first class. Danny jumped in surprise at the loud bell, losing track of how many left-turns and right-turns he'd done to get his locker open. Sam, who could simply reach through her locker to get the materials she needed, already had her books in hand for her first period class. She drifted back across the hallway, fixing a Goth-inspired scowl on her face, and slumped against the lockers next to Danny. "We're late," she said unnecessarily.

"I got that," Danny said through gritted teeth, frustrated at having to start the combination over. Fourteen to the left… now go right… past the zero… stop at thirty-eight… now left to…

"Mr. Fenton! Ms. Manson!"

Danny nearly levitated at the second unexpected voice of the morning. He spun around, losing his place in his combination again, and stared into the seemingly empty hallway. It _wasn't_ empty, Danny knew. The resident half-ghost vice-principal had to be floating invisibly in the hallway. Danny fixed his gaze on the spot he guessed his least-favorite teacher would appear and struggled to contain the sigh that wanted to get out of him. This would mean _another_ detention.

True to Danny's thoughts, the overweight teacher appeared just a moment later, his eyes blazing a furious red. "Late for school again!" he scoffed noisily, pulling out a small book to note their names. "I expected better from you, Ms. Mason."

"I felt like running," Sam muttered darkly, her arms still crossed and her body slumped against the lockers.

"Such potential in you," the teacher continued as he finished jotting their names, "it never fails to surprise me that a child from parents like _yours_ doesn't flourish in a modern school setting."

Sam's eyes narrowed. She'd recently decided that the vice-principal was an evil, world-destroying menace… and thus he was subject to suffering her Gothic wrath. "I take that as a compliment," she said, dripping her voice with dramatic uncaring.

Danny just stood quietly as the teacher looked up from his book to fix her with a glare, unwilling to get involved in an argument between the two halfas. Not being half-ghost like them, he couldn't _quite_ bring himself to throw his body into a situation that could get him killed. He'd be squashed like a bug by either one of them – and probably neither would notice. Sam was normally very considerate of the difference in power between them, but when her ghost side was riled up like it was now… it was safer to stay quiet and _far_ away.

Lancer broke the staring contest first, switching his gaze to Danny. "And _you_, Mr. Fenton. Although I'm not sure what to expect out of a mere _human_," the teacher paused for a moment like that was some sort of dirty word, "I still expect you to be to school on time. Detention for you, and I hope you learn your place in our world _someday_. Ms. Manson, get to class."

As the teacher faded back into invisibility, Danny took a deep breath and noticed – for the first time – that his hands were clenched into fists. He _hated_ the fact that he got more detentions that any other student in the school. It was, most likely, because he was the only _human_ in the school. It was against the law to discriminate by age, race, or gender… but species wasn't on the list. "Excellent," Danny muttered.

"Come on, Danny," Sam said after a moment, her voice tense and her eyes still flaring with violet light every few seconds, "let's get to class before _you_ get in trouble again." Emphasizing the 'you', she half-smiled and nudged him with an elbow.

"What's on the list of torture for today?" Danny asked sourly as he turned around to spin the combination on his lock for the third time – this time determined to not get distracted.

"Twenty _new _reasons to stare at the sole human on the planet, either in distraught pity or in discriminatory frustrated anger," Sam said with a half-hearted and understanding smile, "also known as another biased English lesson on the twenty greatest halfa authors of all time, making doubly sure to ignore and/or taunt the _human_ greats such as Shakespeare, Melville, and Doyle."

Danny let the sigh that had been building up inside of him out with a gust of air as his locker _finally_ opened. "_Great._"

"You gonna skip again? I'm sure Tucker will record the whole lesson for you to watch later."

"No," Danny shook his head. "Ever since Lancer figured out how to duplicate, you can't hide from him. He can be teaching his lesson _and_ hunting you down at the same time. Skulker's got nothing on Lancer. Skipping is just too much work now."

"To class?" she asked.

Danny, after hesitating one last second to slam his locker shut, took a deep breath and nodded. "To class."

"… and that is the main reason why Arthur Prachet far surpassed his human counterpart during that era. Also a major player in the rise of Prachet's work was the fact that Shakespeare's answer to Prachet's novel rhyme-scheme, the insufficiently thought-out and frankly _annoying_ iambic pentameter, never seemed to catch on. The fact that only two of the human's works survive to this day is surely a testament to how dreary and drawn-out the _human_ culture had gotten by that point in history."

Danny tuned out the teacher and sighed, fixing his eyes on the white board behind the vaguely-transparent educator. He picked up his pencil long enough to make a little tally on the top of his paper (the forty-eighth of the day) and quietly set the pencil back down. This particular teacher wouldn't get on him for not taking notes in class – he actually seemed happiest when Danny did absolutely nothing – and Danny jumped at the chance to not have to note down every detail of the lesson. His English notebook was full of white pages, marred only by a series of tally marks at the top of each page.

When the teacher managed to fit yet _another_ slur against the human species into his lecture, Danny quietly added another tally to his page and wondered how many more the halfa could get into one class. Up to this point, the record had been fifty-three. With nearly fifteen minutes of class left, that record seemed destined to be shredded.

_Really_, Danny muttered in his mind as his eyes drifted towards the windows, still contemplating all the slurs made against the human species and against him in particular, _both of my parents are halfas. My whole family is halfas. Doesn't that mean I am one too… kind of? I don't have any powers, sure, but that doesn't make me human._ Even in his own mind, Danny could hear the word 'human' taking on the negative connotations that went with it. _If two dogs have a puppy that looks like a kitten, it's still a dog no matter what it looks like or can do. _He slumped a bit down in his seat, making another tally on his paper. He hadn't been listening, but he was sure the teacher had gotten in another snide comment about humans by now, merely because Danny was in the room. _I wish…_

A wadded up piece of paper whapped against his head and Danny jerked out of his thoughts, sending a glare at the offending piece of paper. He unwrinkled it and quickly read the scrawled words – _Betcha wish you coulda phased through that_ – before raising his head to fix Dash with a scowl. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to listen to the teacher drone on and on about how _wonderful_ ghost powers were every moment of this stupid class, he had to take it from the students as well.

Dash grinned, his eyes flashing a menacing red as he ripped another piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled a note on it. Crinkling it into a ball, the jock lobbed it through the air. Danny was torn between catching the stupid thing to find out what threat was on it or batting it off into a corner. He ended up getting to do neither: a ball of violet light slammed into the paper projectile, turning it into illegible ashes.

"Hey!" Dash called out, his eyes glowing darkly as he looked for the creator of the ectoblast. Both Dash's and Danny's eyes found Sam at the same time as she lounged in the back of the class, curls of violet energy still writhing around her raised hand. "You stupid-"

"No energy manipulation in this classroom!" the teacher called out. "Fenton, detention!"

Danny's head whipped around. "What for?"

"Stop instigating my class." The teacher's eyes flared an angry red.

"But…" Danny cut off his retort, but not soon enough. Energy sparkled into existence around the furious half-ghost teacher. Danny slunk out of his chair and beat a retreat from the room before the teacher lost control of his ghost side and the situation got worse. Scooping up his notebook, Danny noted that there were fifty-two tallies on the page. As he slipped out of the room and headed for the office, Danny felt a small pang of disappointment. The record for number of human slurs in one class would remain unbroken.

"Danny, sweetie," his mother said when he finally made it home from the day from hell, pushing her goggles up on her forehead, "it's not your fault. There's _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Did you notice that I got _another_ detention today, Mom," he groaned as he dropped into a chair down in his parents' basement lab, "or did you just figure that school lasted until four rather than letting out at three like it used to? And I didn't do anything wrong!"

Maddie smiled. "You'll get your powers eventually, honey. Slow development runs in your father's side of the family, you know. Jack didn't get his powers until he was eleven…"

"_I'm fifteen_," Danny scowled.

"Which isn't unheard of," Maddie lied smoothly. "You're a Fenton."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You come from a long line of powerful half-ghosts. Before you know it, you'll wake up and you'll be just like your great-grandfather, the…"

"…great halfa explorer who helped conquer the new world from the human barbarians," Danny finished dully. The two of them had gone through this exact conversation dozens of times. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might _never_ get ghost powers?"

She blinked at him. "Of course you'll get your powers. You just need to think positively."

"Yeah," Danny said sourly.

"In the mean time, look at this." Maddie's eyes glowed as she picked up her latest device. "It's called the 'Fenton Human Hearer'." She set it into Danny's hands with a grin. "Jack and I _know_ that there are pockets of humans left in this world. If we ever find one, this will turn their incomprehensible mutterings into something we can understand!"

Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't they speak English?"

The machine whirred for a moment. "_Don't they speak English fear me."_

Both Danny and Maddie stared at the small machine. With a small shrug, Maddie picked it out of her son's hands. "I've never met a true human. I wouldn't know."

"I don't count?" Danny asked softly.

"You'll get your powers. You're a halfa – a Fenton."

He nodded quietly, watching as she put the 'Human Hearer' up on a shelf and started to straighten up her side of the lab. Around the cramped basement, new pieces of technology appeared and disappeared on a daily basis. The highly controversial 'Fenton Thermos' was nowhere to be seen, but the glowing circle of light that was his parents' first attempt at making a stable ghost portal was still up and running. Danny had thought that would be gone quickly – snapped up by the highest bidder.

Maddie picked up a small, strange-looking necklace and studied it for a moment. "Where did…" she murmured before shaking her head. "I wish Jack would tell me when he gets new things. Danny, can you put this on Jack's workbench?"

Nodding, Danny slipped out of the chair and took the necklace from her, turning to head towards the messier side of the lab. But just as her fingers slipped from the chain, a surge of energy flooded around the lab. Maddie twisted around, her eyes widening in surprise and fear, just before a blindingly white light wrapped around Danny.

He screamed in terror, feeling the energy ripping at his body, and clutched the strange-looking necklace to him just before he passed out.

When Danny opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the violet-colored irises of his best friend. "Danny?" she gasped, her eyes widening. "Are you alright?" Then she hesitated and grinned. "Sorry, standard question."

"I think so," Danny breathed, arching his back a little and feeling his muscles ache from all the energy that had blasted through him. "What happened?"

"Not sure," Tucker put in, "but I bet it was the Nasty Burger you ate. I _told_ you it didn't taste right."

"Nasty Burger?" Danny asked, wondering what _that_ could be. It didn't sound good. "What…" he trailed off his question as he noticed something odd. Odder than the fact that both his friends were standing over him; he was… outside.

He jerked into a sitting position, staring around. He was at the park. "Where…" He couldn't finish the sentence, too confused by what was going on. One moment he was in his parents' lab, then there was that blinding blast of energy, then he was _outside_? What was going on?

"Yup." Tucker stretched his arms over his head. "Are you fine or do you need to go home?"

"Tucker," Sam scolded, "he just collapsed for no reason. Of _course_ he's not fine."

"You know how fast he heals," Tucker muttered, "just because he fainted doesn't mean that he can't go to the movie. I figured I might as well ask before I wrote off _all_ of our plans for the day."

"I'm…" Danny hesitated, not sure if he _was_ fine or not. Something was obviously wrong – he couldn't remember how he'd gotten to the park. And what had happened down in his parents' lab? Was he missing a chunk of his memory or something? "I think…"

Sam nodded decisively. "He's going home."

"But it's _Dead Teacher Eleven_," Tucker moaned, "the not-to-miss continuance of the blood and guts nonsense of _Dead Teacher Ten_. You've read the reviews - we can't miss it!"

Danny tried to push himself to his feet, but his muscles were still too sore from the flood of white-hot energy to hold his weight. When he started to collapse, both Sam and Tucker had to grab his shoulders to help him stay upright. "I think Sam's right," Danny said softly.

Tucker looked at him, concern sparkling in his eyes. "You're _voluntarily_ going home? Should I call 9-1-1?"

"So what?" Danny argued, frustration boiling over after the day from hell combined with this utterly confusing situation, "So I'm not as strong as you. Leave off."

Tucker blinked and tipped his head. "What?"

Danny took a few steps towards home, Sam and Tucker moving to keep pace with him. Internally, Danny was wrestling with the idea of asking Sam or Tucker to just fly him home. His legs kept threatening to collapse on him and his head was really starting to hurt. This whole situation was rapidly getting worse. But he'd _never_ asked for someone to help him before… not even Sam and Tucker.

"Danny…" Sam breathed, suddenly pulling up short and causing Danny – who was still using her to keep himself from falling over – to stumble.

"What?" he asked.

"The Box Ghost," Tucker finished, pointing helpfully towards the blue specter.

Danny wondered for a moment how the annoying spirit had gotten out of the Ghost Zone, then stared in disbelief as the people in the area ran away from the ghost. Any one of them could have taken out the weak Box Ghost without a second thought… but they were… _running_? What in the world…

"Are you going to do something?" Sam asked.

"Me?" Danny mumbled, his brain still refusing to wrap around the image of that many powerful halfas running away from the _Box Ghost._

"Who else?" Tucker added with a shrug. "You're the halfa."

Danny collapsed to his knees, staring up at his two friends. A halfa? "_ME?"_

_Meanwhile, back in that other universe…_

Danny's eyes flickered open, his gaze filled with the sight of his mother leaning down over him. "Oh, Danny! Are you okay?" She pressed a cool washrag against his forehead as he lay on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Danny moaned.

"What do you remember, sweetie?"

"I was in the park with Sam and Tucker," he answered, his head starting to pound as he struggled to put together his memories of what had happened. "There was this bright light… and then I woke up here?"

Maddie clicked her tongue sympathetically, brushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes. "You must have lost a bit of your memory from the accident. You made it all the way home – you and I were down in the lab. There was an accident and you got shocked."

"Makes sense," Danny muttered, knowing just how much his parents' technology 'liked' him. It didn't help that he was a half-ghost living with a pair of ghost hunters.

"You're going to stay home from school tomorrow," Maddie continued in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm not going to let you take any more of that bullying after a shock like that."

Danny raised an eyebrow, wondering at that. He never told his mom about Dash… had Jazz? "Okay," he said – any actual excuse to get out of school was good enough for him. Maybe the ghosts would leave him alone and he'd get some sleep for once. He'd deal with the repercussions of his parents learning about Dash some other time.

"I'm sure you've got a headache, sweetheart." At his nod, she got up. "I'll get you some aspirin and you can take a nap. If it doesn't go away, we'll take you in to see the doctor tomorrow."

Danny nodded, closing his eyes and lying back against the cushions of the couch. He hurt all over for some reason; all of his muscles tingled and were tight. "I wonder what invention got me this time," he whispered to himself, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.

When his mother came back, she handed him two aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks," he said, then swallowed the pills.

"You're welcome, Danny." She smiled at him and covered him up with a blanket. "Just lay here and get some rest. And don't worry about your ghost powers… you'll get them soon."

Danny's mind went blank. Ghost powers? His mouth moved without thought as he sat up and stared at his mother with wide eyes. "_WHAT?"_

**(()()()()()()))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Okay if i didn't say it enough this is Cordria's not mine.

From here on out it is mine.

Alright the summary i had for this is a little complex. But it ties into the new title.

Okay both Danny's have suddenly found themselves thrown into another universe. Our favorite halfa tells the other Maddie about what he thinks and what he knew. Human Danny is now suddenly the only one who can hunt ghosts. Both are slowly finding that the place they ended up is feeling strangely like home. And Both Maddie's face a denial in their pasts. A day when both their sons dissappeared before. Only to be found perfectly fine the next day. Except One Danny would suddenly dissappear and the other was strangely so Human. And a Ghost master of time knows the answer to both Danny's questions. Is this the place they can truely belong?

This also happens after D-stablized. And I gave Danny telaportation and telacanesis(sp) or the ablitiy to move thing with his mind.

:) I'm sooo evil. You know it too. Next chapter will be up tommorrow or he next day. But it will be up soon.

Phantom-Danny

P.S. Cordria owns this chapter I do not.


	2. What?

Hey all this chapter is mine. And I'm sorry to all those who wanted Brother for the rewrite, but it is going good. I'll be soon redoing the first chapters of Brother.

This chapter is mine. The idea was Cordria's , but the story from here on is mine.

I do not own DP if I did well it would most likely be still on and alot stranger. I don't know my own mind.

_thoughts_

_**- - **Flashback_ or use of the Fenton Memory Glass-explained in this chapter.

And one last thing. Cordria never really explained the form of the halfas in the other world. Sure it had Sam (who may have white hair) but her eyes were still the same. So I came up with my own explaination. Halfas all have powers and the more powerful you are the more you can use and control your ghost side. And the more oppisite your ghost side becomes from you. So if you had a completely oppisite form like Danny who has Phantom. Your really powerful.

Okay that's all I wanted to say. Oh and thank you Cordria for letting me use the idea. And twist it to my own will.

**A Place to Belong**

**_Chapter 2- What?_**

Danny looked at his two friends who were looking at him strangely.

"Me a halfa. That's a good one. I never got any powers unlike you." Danny said glaring at his two best friends thinking this was one big joke._Maybe it's play a joke on the human day._ Danny thought bitterly.

"Umm.. dude we don't have any powers." Tucker said Sam nodded.

"Stop joking around." Danny snapped at them ignoring the pain in his legs to stand.

"We're not joking Danny." Sam said.

"You sure, because I know I'm not a halfa." Danny said crossing his arms finally noticing the strange necklace he was holding.

It was a dark black chain leading to a blue gear with a golden CW on it. Danny suddenly forgot his two friends staring at something.. something that was a fairy tale. It shouldn't exsist. This necklace.. no medallion belonged to Clockwork the ghost master of time. Many halfas searched the ghost zone for him and never found the mythical ghost. So what was he doing with the ghost's medallion.

Finally he realized his two friends were yelling at him and looked up.

"What?" Danny asked.

"We were asking you if you wanted to tell us something. Cause me and Tucker have been there for you a long time. You told us about alternate timelines. And there were sevearl things you told us about from other places. So we don't think your our Danny. Like we aren't your Sam and Tucker. So what do you know?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed he was starting to believe she could be actually telling the truth.

"Alright. As far as I know the world has been controled by halfas. With small pockets of true humans still in the world. Mom told me I come from a long line halfas and from the line of the great halfa explorer who helped conquer the new world from the human barbarians. Mom was showing me her new device called the 'Fenton Human Hearer' to help the understand humans. I said something and it copied me, but with a turn." Danny said pointing at them.

"Wow. Well we have no halfas here except Vlad , Danielle, and the last one was you. Our Danny. Here Danny's parents come from a long line of ghost make weapons to capture ghosts and rip them apart molecule by molecule. One of their inventions is called the 'Fenton Ghost Gabber' it makes the speech of ghosts understandable to humans. It went off around our Danny coping what he said but with a fear me. His parents are usually after one ghost Phantom. Our Danny's ghost half." Sam said getting out a picture.

Danny looked at it. It was a ghost with white hair and green eyes. Honestly it looked nothing likehim. Their Danny had a full ghost half.

"He can control his ghost half and it looks powerful. Not many halfas have been able to control a full ghost form. He must be powerful." Danny said. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"So now what do we do? The Box Ghost will contiune his cardboard doom if we don't do something soon." Sam said taking out a silver thermos. Danny's eyes widened.

" Hey you have a Fenton thermos. They were banned for being used agaisnt other halfas. Man I wished mom let me suck Dash in one before they got banned." Danny said smiling and then sighed.

"You know how to use it?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded taking the thermos. And uncapped it. In one swift movement and a flash of blue and the Box Ghost was gone.

"Wow that was fast." Sam said.

"My parents may not be hunters, but they do catch a rouge or two. They taught me everything after I disappeared on my fourth birthday. They always thought some ghost or halfa was tring to teach them a lesson. And Jazz well she went into helping normal ghosts pass on. Mom and Dad always did favor her more after that day." Danny said looping the thermos strap around himself.

"Maybe we can go talk to your our Danny's parents." Sam said.

"I'm not sure Sam. Have you guys ever seen a ghost called Clockwork?" Danny asked looking at the medallion.

"Yeah we have met him why?" Tucker asked.

"Then take me to see him. He should have the answers." Danny said holding up the medallion.

"Okay." Tucker said.

Danny smiled suddenly not feeling any pain. His friends nodded and they walked quickly toward Danny's house...

_**In the other universe...**_

"What?" Danny asked looking at his mother in shock and confusion.

"Sweetie are you sure your feeling alright. Don't you remember talking about possibly never getting your ghost powers. I told you your a halfa a Fenton." Maddie said.

"Yeah that's the part I don't get." Danny said.

"Stay here sweetie. I'm going to go get the Fenton Memory Glass." Maddie said disappearing into another room.

Danny stared at the place she left speechless._ Ghost powers. Mom.. she didn't just say that did she? Does she know?_ Danny broke himself from his thoughts and looked around the room.

The pictures on the wall were strange. They had ones of his parents floating! He would have just wriiten it off as a trick of light , but his parents were ghost hunters! Then Danny got up and looked at a picture of him and his mom in the park it looked like he was three or four. But what got his attention was his eyes. They were green. The green of his ghost form. Danny took the picture off the self. Memories of days long past came to him.

_- Danny and Maddie went to the park. Young Danny noticed sevearl other people floating with their families. Danny smiled and pulled his mom into the center of the park._

_"Mommy come on." Danny said looking at Maddie._

_"I'm coming Danny" Maddie said._

_They got to the playground. Danny smiled running off to play. A slightly larger boy pushed him. Danny fell to the ground and glared back up at the back off the boy who was walking away. Danny didn't notice when his blue eyes burned green. Danny got up and noticed he was bleeding and went to find his mother his eyes still glowing. Danny found her outside the playground._

_"Mommy some blonde kid pushed me down can you give me something for my boo boos?" Danny asked._

_Maddie nodded then noticed her son's green eyes._

_"Danny your ghost powers are manifesting at such a young age." Maddie said smiling and hugging her son. Danny barely noticed when she let go or that a floating camera just took his picture. All he noticed was a cool gear on the ground. When Maddie turned away Danny went for the cool looking gear._

_He looked at the strange gold CW that was on the gear. Danny touched the black chain that went through the gear. Danny yelled as a bright whitel light surrounded him._

_"Danny!" Danny heard his mom yell. _

_Danny opened his eyes to look at his mom or who he thought was his mom. This Maddie didn't have the same glow in her eyes. Nor the cold comfront of her ghostly ablities. Danny cried..-_

Danny gasped at the repressed memory. He always had ghost powers. The portal only strengthed them. So which place was home. Here or with his human friends. Danny looked up as Maddie came back with a strange windw like device.

"Alright Danny this is the Fenton memory glass. We have reproduced hunfreds of these for courts use. Including a case on Vlad Masters when he tried to take a busness by force. THat man." Maddie said venom in her voice.

Danny stopped a chuckle. Guess the hostile takeover of uncle Vlad didn't work here.

"So what does this thing do?" Danny asked.

"It can show any memory of the one wearing the power bracelet. I was going to search your meories of the last hour." Maddie said.

Danny was about to say it was a bad idea when she put the bracelet on him and turned the device on._ Well at least I can explain easier._ Danny thought.

The screen was a little fuzzy before going to an image of Sam and Tucker. Maddie looked confused. They looked human.

_-Danny followed Sam and Tucker into the Nasty Burger. Where they all ordered food. Danny just stared at his burger. Then stared poking it with his fork. He swore he saw the meat twitch and move to his proding._

_"Dude that Nasty Burger doesn't look to good. Can I have it?" Tucker asked. Danny looked up to see Sam glaring daggers at Tucker her hand on a vegie burger. Tucker was just looking at him._

_"Nah I'll have it Tucker." Danny said putting down his fork and eating the burger. _

_The three friends went out towards the park. Danny suddenly stopped a bright white light surrounding him. Everything went black.-_

Maddie was wide eyed her mouth slightly open.

"So alternate timeline or another universe cause I'm good with either one." Danny said looking at her.

Maddie stared at him.

"This can't be possible. That place. They were all human when i know they are halfas. What's going on here? What are you human too?" Maddie asked looking at him.

Danny held up the picture letting his eyes glow a little.

"That's the thing. Everyone there was human, but I'm not. I'm half-ghost. And I remember this." Danny said handing her the picture. Maddie looked at the picture then at his ghostly green eyes.

"Yes something similar happened that day. I had always wondered for so long. Why you suddenly stopped showing signs of powers since that day." Maddie said.

"And since that day in that world your oppisite a ghost hunter made things that always liked me. It always pointed at me since that day." Danny said.

"A universe parrell to ours. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Maddie said hugging her son. Her half-ghost son.

When a bright blue light appeared and both turned to it's source...

_**With the human Danny...**_

Danny was surprised he really didn't mind ghost hunters as parents. The things they made looked cool and could hurt ghosts. So he had a thing agaisnt ghosts since they had insulted him every second. Sam, Tucker, and him were down in the lab looking for the keys to the cool silver vechile.

It was called the Spectre Speeder. It looked really cool. He wondered how many weapons it had and what they did. Sam and Tucker froze as a woman who looked like his mom came down the stairs. And then there was a flash of blue light and all eyes turned to the source...

**((((((()))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))((((((((((((()()(()()((((((((()))))))((()()()()(((((((()))))))))(((**

Yes done. What you guys think. I'm good or what.

All rights of the Fenton Human Hearer go to Cordria.

All rights of the Fenton Ghost Gabber go to Butch. May it rest in pieces.

And all rights to the Fenton Memory Glass go to me.

Alright hope you enjoyed that long chapter. Vlad will turn up in both worlds. But I like the fact one is in Half-Ghost jail.

If you have any questions please ask if you need something explained. Next chapter Clockwork appears and Both Danny tackle the most evil thing known to human and half-ghost kind. School. Shivers.

And the meat thing has actually happened to me. With my school food. Shivers again.

Please R&R

Phantom-Danny


End file.
